If You Wish Upon a Star
by M-fuzzTheGuardian
Summary: Yaya helps Rima let it out and begin to learn how to love... Rimahiko and some other pairings it was going to be a one-shot but I decided to try and make it a story
1. The secret wish

_Hey this is M-fuzz. I will be working on a heartfelt endeavor so don't worry about it :) I am just being lazy this week, so this is a Rima and Yaya friendship one-shot. :)_

A lone girl sat on a hillside under a cherry tree. She was watching the stars in the night star with a sad expression. Why her? She asked herself this over and over. Why was I kidnapped? Why did my parents have to fight so much, I cry myself to sleep silently because I have not felt true love or compassion, leaving me a hollow frozen husk of the happy little six year old I once was. She had run away from the house when she heard them throwing objects, not wanting to hear any more pain for fear of collapsing in on herself because of the ever growing hollowness. Not only had she suffered at home but at school due to the frozen mask she wore other girls hated her and boys adored her but that wasn't love, that was the mere puppy dog affection that meant nothing… Her friends were kind but what would they say about her home life? She also grew to love the boy she said she hated so much, but didn't know how to show him her feelings… Having lost her love to a world of pain, she pushes him away to keep herself from failing and ruining their love-hate friendship… Her friend Amu couldn't help to take these problems off her shoulders because her friend while her problems were less harsh and scarring had things of her own to take care of… Her many loves…Her outside character and choosing the path that lead on to her own future. Rima Mashiro was a girl of many traits… The ice queen, lady Rima and even the great goddess of comedy. But even the queen needs help and that's all she wanted… Someone to care for her and help her learn to love…

"Why me?" She whispered waiting for the stars above to give her an answer …

"Why don't you just tell me why?" Rima's head snapped around to see Yaya standing there eyes wet with tears for her friend.

"What do you mean?" Rima asked Yaya walked over and sat down next to Rima.

"I was walking home from Kukai's house and I heard yelling and crashing coming from your house, I heard it the yelling from yesterday and even before that and I was waiting for you to just tell us what's wrong… I saw you run from your house and I followed you… I Know I may be a baby but even the baby knows when someone is sad! Why don't you let us in? Why suffer because I have a burden but it's something far smaller than what you carry around every day! " Cried Yaya looking at Rima pleading for her to tell the truth, to finally let it out. Rima was shocked by Yaya's actions and words and decided… To let someone in for once.

"Fine I'll tell you… It's because my parents fight all the time because when I was six, I was kidnapped and they blame each other. I fell in love with Nagihiko but he thinks I hate him, I don't understand how to show love because I haven't felt it in a long time. I keep pushing people away because they don't care, I don't want to let them in because they won't understand me. I wish they would stop fighting so I can feel the love our family used to have… To learn and understand it so maybe I can love on my own instead of feeling hollow and devoid of the emotion I crave… Love because some people say it isn't the most important thing but they don't understand what it's like to live without it… To wear a frozen mask and to remain forever cold. I wanted to let someone in who might understand me… But I thought they might treat me different and I don't want that" Rima finished in a soft tone. She turned to look at Yaya who to Rima's surprised smiled and hugged her.

"Rima I know you don't feel it but love is all around you. We all care and I wish you didn't have to live like this but you're a strong person. I think that someday you'll learn to love whether it is from your parents or the rest of us because I may not know if Nagihiko likes you but I know he cares and the rest of us won't treat you any different if you let us in. We only want to help because that's what friends are for." Yaya said softly "I may be immature and I may be a baby, but I know what it means to care and to love and it's not easy to hold it in so don't!" she finished loudly pulling out of the hug grinning widely, a grin that for once Rima returned with that small rare smile of her's.

" Thank you Yaya. Maybe I will learn and maybe it will be you guys but if that's what it takes to fall in love and never rise out… Then I'll take it." Rima said smiling at the younger girl. Then Yaya pointed towards the sky and smiled. Rima raised an eyebrow and looked seeing a small star whizzing across the sky. They both closed their eyes and wished… What did they wish for you ask? I can't tell you because then it might not come true…

-_Sorry if they were a little Occ and for the shortness of this one-shot if you want I'll turn it into a story! Please Review criticism is welcome! I need to know how I am doing of course ;) M-fuzz out!_


	2. Nadeshiko! and Nagi is a creeper

_**Me: Hey people! I decided that I can handle writing two stories at the same time :P**_

_**Megan h: You think so?**_

_**Me: Yep and unlike A Heartfelt Endeavor I am not going to put an OCs in this one.**_

_**Christina: So it's about what again?**_

_**Me: Rimahiko and some Kukya and Tadshiko and Amuto :) How Rima overcomes her past and Yaya helps her along the way… Or something like that -.-**_

_**Megan h: M-fuzz doesn't own shugo chara!**_

_**Yaya's POV~**_

After I left Rima last night I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. About her parents and not knowing how to love. How could they let such petty arguments get in the way of taking care of Rima! I think it's cruel.

"Yaya! We have to go to school!" Pepe yelled impatiently into my ear.

"Ok! Ok! I am going!" I shrieked in a startled tone and jumped up grabbed my backpack and sprinted out the door.

I ran down the street nearly flattening a reddish haired second grader in the process.

"Yaya! Look the beacon of glomping!" Pepe said as if she were a military captain. I looked where she was pointing to see Rima and Amu calmly walking to school talking and being completely unaware of my approach. Even though Rima is going through a lot right now I know that my hugs show I care… Or something along those lines…(Insert crazed grin here)

"Rimaaaaaaaaa! Amuuuuuuuuuu!" I yelled as I leaped and everything seemed to slow down as their mouths slowly form "Nooooo!" as they turn around to see my airborne approach. Then I tackled them to the ground.

"Double kill!" screamed Pepe

"Yaya! Get off." Said Amu in her cool n' spicy voice as Rima just laid there gasping for breath.

"No!" I whined and lifted them both up with her arms still choking them.

"Yaya if you keep that up you'll kill them." Said a familiar female voice and I looked up to see Nadeshiko.

"Nadeshiko!" squealed Amu and Rima just look disgusted. Huh I wonder why…

"Hello everyone! It's great to be back!" Nadeshiko yelled cheerfully as Amu and I hugged her.

"Did I forget to mention she was coming today?" said Nagihiko coming out of nowhere. Rima's disgusted look became one of shock then a glare. What her problem today?

Then Nadeshiko caught sight of Rima and yelled "Oh! You must be Rima!" Nadeshiko ran over and picked up Rima "Wow you're just as cute as my brother said you were! Did you know he has a picture of you two in his room? He told me so much about you! Awww you're so little and your hair is as soft and he said!" All through Nadeshiko talking Nagihiko kept saying "Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko!"

Nadeshiko turned around smiling at him and said teasingly "Nagihiko. See? I can say names too. I just want to talk to my new sister-in-law." She finished batting her eyelashes as Nagihiko and Rima both blushed and glared at Nadeshiko.

"Nade I have so much to tell you about!" said Amu dragging Nadeshiko away.

"So, you have a picture of me in your room?" asked Rima casually

"It's a picture of all of us." Nagihiko said blushing and looking away.

"Yaya thinks Nagi is lying!" I sang as I skipped in circles around the two "lovebirds"

"Yaya," he started calmly "I am not a creeper that takes pictures of my friends and gazes at them at night so please be quiet."

"Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself more than Yaya" I said teasingly and then the bell rang. Aw I wanted to tease Nagihiko more…

**With Rima and Nagihiko no one's POV~**

" You got some explaining to do crossdresser." Hissed Rima glaring at the poor embarrassed boy.

"Ok, Nadeshiko is real and whenever she would go to Europe I would take her place, but she decided to let me live me own life and after a short session in Europe I can here to live as a boy. Happy" Nagihiko finished raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, because I can still call you a crossdresser" Rima said smiling sweetly even though her eyes held a malicious glint.

"Sorry about Nadeshiko, she likes to say stuff like that." He said rolling his eyes at the thought of his twin.

"Ok, bye." Said Rima and she walked away blushing after being remembering what Nadeshiko said while Nagihiko watched her retreating figure longingly

**Somewhere else with Yaya, Nadeshiko and Amu after school because school today was boring and pointless.**

"Guys we need to get Rima and Nagihiko together!" said Nadeshiko

"He likes her?" said Amu being as dense as the earth's core as usual . Nadeshiko and Yaya slowly turned their heads towards and gave her a "Are you freaking kidding me face"

"Heh heh guess I didn't notice" said Amu rubbing the back of her head.

"Yaya think Amu is probably too busy thinking of cat boy!" Yaya yelled cheerfully

"What? Are you forgetting something? I miss Kukai can you make it an more clear that you like him?" laughed Nadeshiko

"What about you Tadase then?" said Yaya grinning evilly at the mortified purple-head.

"Hello? Guys I thought we were focusing on Rimahiko! Not Amuto , Kukya and Tadshiko!" yelled Amu

"Oh yeah…" said the other two sweat dropping

"Wait Nade is it true about Nagihiko's picture of Rima?" asked Yaya

"Oh that. Yeah it's hanging behind the door so our mom won't see it. She goes crazy about our relationships." Said Nadeshiko dismissively

The other two let their mouths drop to the floor in shock at their calm friend before beginning to form many plans that would fail later on… Like locking the two in a closet for four hours and making Rima get attacked by hordes of fanboys while Nagihiko comes to her rescue.

**Me: Done! So proud, now I can say I truly started another story! Even though I am still working on the other one!**

**Christina: That's great M-fuzz! Are you going to stop insulting and threatening your readers?**

**Me: No! I want them to worship me like a god! :D**

**Josh: and the crazy girl who was so nuts that she swears loudly when playing magic the gathering went to the rubber room… WITH NO WINDOWS!**

**Me: I don't want to go there again D:**

**Megan h: Again!**

**Christina: I tried to stop her from jumping off that building in a bird suit… She just wouldn't listen…**

**Megan h: Well we all knew it would happen someday…**

**Me: You guys are mean! D:**

**Christina: I am no longer a part of your insulting readers do it yourself!**

**ME: Fine! I others will still do it with me!**

**All expect Christina: Review or M-fuzz will smite you where you stand!**


	3. Bird poop and comebacks

_**Me: Hello! I love all my readers! Because I only need one more review on a heartfelt endeavor to win the bet between me and my brother!**_

_**Megan h: M-fuzz would like to thank those who reviewed! Sorry but M-fuzz likes Kukya but there won't be a lot of it in the story due to people not liking it. But there will be of course Rimahiko and a fair amount of Tadshiko.**_

_**Christina: M-fuzz doesn't own shugo chara…**_

**Rima's POV~**

I was sitting in my room listening to the yelling when I heard the sound of birds come from my phone meaning I had a text.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Kusukusu as I walked over and picked up the phone.

_Yaya~_

_Hey Rima I am at your front door waiting for you to come down! I want to hang out today!_

"She's here!" I yelled shocked and ran downstairs and flung open the door to see Yaya standing there holding a large container that said "yogurt" I'll bet five bucks it isn't yogurt…

"Hey Rima! I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park with me to perform my favorite pastime besides eating candy!" she yelled

"Ok…?" I said hesitantly due to the fear of what Yaya does in her free time.

"Come on!" she yelled and I was about to protest saying I need to ask my parents when she slapped a sticky note on the door saying 'At park with friend have phone' and dragged me out the door and down the street. At some point she stopped in front of a huge tree next to a path in the park and climbed onto a branch right over the path.

"Come on up Rima! Then I'll explain what we're doing!" she yelled down at me. I sighed and climbed up.

"So what are we doing?" I asked looking at her suspiciously her face cracked into that sugar hungry grin of her's and she said…

"Why Rima, we are going to play pigeon and this" she said opening the yogurt to reveal a substance that looked like bird poo. "Is yogurt mixing with some of that chocolate that hardens so it looks like bird poo!" she said happily and then handed me a spoon and gave one to herself . I looked at it for a second and decided 'What's the worst that could happen'

Then we heard something below us and saw two people kissing one. Me and Yaya exchanged a glance and nodded. We both dipped our spoons into the 'bird poo' and pulling back on the plastic spoon and launched… The effect was instantaneous…

"Ewwwww like OMG it got it my mouth!"

"That is fucking gross!"

The couple ran away as me and Yaya burst into laughter with our charas. After a while of 'shitting' on people. We were both laughing and laying on the branch then the worst thing possible happened… The bucket fell… Onto Utau's head… Then the bomb went off…

"OH MY FUCKING GOD WHO DROPPED THIS ON MY HEAD !" She looked up as we did the rest of the Guardians were with her and Kukai mouthed "Run!" Nagihiko and Tadase looked shocked and Amu and Nadeshiko were trying their hardest not to burst out laughing and be killed.

"You two! Rima! Yaya! You better run as fast as your little midget legs can carry you because I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" she screamed and of course WE RAN. The others were laughing as Utau chased us around the park in _Lunatic Charm__. _Swinging her Trident at us. Then me and Yaya picked up a branch and stopped causing Utau to crash through it and me and Yaya to go flying. I landed on Nagihiko while Yaya landed in a bush. Then I heard Amu yell

"Oh plan X.9! Character transformation _Amulet heart!_ Heart rod!" I was confused at what she was doing and blushing due to being on top of my crush when it hit me. No seriously it _hit _me… Amu freaking sent the heart rod into the back of my head causing me and Nagihiko to butt heads.

"No I failed!" she moaned dropping to her knees when a second later I was in front of her with flames coming off me…

"Amu I am going to _kill_ you." I said letting venom lace every word.

"I'll save you Amu!" yelled Yaya and she sent Go! Go! Little duckies at me. Which I blocked with my juggling pins and the ducks went everywhere and in about five seconds me, Nadeshiko, Utau and Amu were playing some form of dodge ball with the ducks by hitting them with our tridents, pins, rods and who could forget Nadeshiko's naginata while Yaya screamed…

"No! My little duckies!"

"Commoners stop this foolishness!" roared Kiseki

"Guys calm down!" said Kukai

Without saying a word Nagihiko picked me up and ran away, I was about to protest when I saw Rhythm's blue headphones around his neck… No! I was going to be raped!

And just when I thought that this day of fanfic-like randomness couldn't get any worse my dad appeared… Oh shit…

"Where are you going with my daughter!" he roared

Nagihiko answered "Narnia."

"Don't you backtalk to me!" he roared pointing an accusing finger at Nagihiko

"I was answering your question" Nagihiko said simply did I mention the headphones were gone? Well now I did…

"You shall never see nor speak to my daughter again!" he yelled thinking he had won

"Just because you said that I _will_ come through her window every night and sleep in her bed." Nagihiko responded smirking. Oh god he is good at this…

"Grrr you better not punk, I have a shotgun under my bed." Growled my father

"And I sir if you don't mind me saying have a sister" Nagihiko said politely

"Someone say my name?" said Nadeshiko coming out of nowhere with a rubber ducky speared on her naginata.

"Rima we are going home to have 'The talk.'" Said my father grabbing me out of Nagihiko's arms. Aw I liked it there.

Oh great time to have the sex talk with my dad for the one millionth time…Doesn't he know I am only 11?

_**Me: Sorry if that was rushed or badly written, I had random ideas that needed to be free!**_

_**Megan h: She did you should have seen her O.o**_

_**Christina: and that is why you don't EVER give M-fuzz peanut butter… -.-**_

_**All except Christina: Review or M-fuzz will give YOU the sex talk!**_


	4. Chara change! and a date coming soon!

**Me:**_** Hello freaks!**_

_**Christina: M-fuzz!**_

_**Me: I like insulting the readers though…:'(**_

_**Christina: Maybe this is why you don't get a lot of reviews!**_

_**Me: No! I get plenty! I mean this is a new story and I already have seven reviews on it!**_

_**Christina: Really?**_

_**Me: Yeah, thanks for reviewing! I don't own shugo chara!**_

**Rima's POV~**

Of course I was minding my own business and walking to school when she decided to tackle me.

"Yaya! Get off!" I yelled

"In a second Rima! I have to put this on you!" she yelled in my ear before putting some kind of collar around my neck…This couldn't be good.

"Yaya! Whatever it is get it off!" I screamed in her face the moment I got up.

"Relax Rima. It's just a chara-collar." She said innocently

"And what is that?" I asked grinding my teeth

"It kind of makes you have character changes but no just your own. Like if something triggers it, you might get Tadase's character change!" she explained cheerfully. "Bye Rima! I am off to class" she sang leaving me there death glaring at her because I knew my short and stubby legs could never keep up with the sugar driven madness known as Yaya.

"Oh great…" I muttered angrily and I stormed off to class

In class 

Amu gave me weird look and pointed at the collar.

"Yaya." I said simply

She raised an eyebrow and asked "What does it do?"

"I am supposed to have everyone's character changes because of it." I said in a bored tone.

"Then let's try it!" Nadeshiko said happily

"Do I have to?" I asked

"Yes. Now let's try to make you go all Tadase first! "Amu said smirking evilly

"I got it! Instead of prince we'll say princess!" Nadeshiko exclaimed happily…The effect was immediate

"HAHAHA! I am a queen not a weak princess you fools! Bow down before me and bring me pokey!" I shrilly yelled and all my fanboys started bowing and bringing me pokey. I had a crown on my head and Nadeshiko and Amu were laughing their heads off while Tadase chuckled quietly. Oh god I am glad Nagi- I mean purple head isn't here! Then I felt Tadase slam a bucket over my head… I will never call him gay again…

"Thank you." I said quietly and went to take my seat.

After class at lunch

We were all sitting under a cherry blossom tree.

"So, did anything interesting happen in your class?" asked Nagihiko I buried my face in my hands while Amu and Nadeshiko laughed.

"Rima has a character change collar that Yaya forced on her and she did a whole "I am queen!" thing in class." Tadase explained to Nagihiko who started laughing at my misfortune.

"Shut up!" I growled oh Yaya is SO lucky she doesn't have our lunch today.

"Hey, I wonder what changes we can make her do." Said Nadeshiko who was currently wearing the face of the devil…Oh god.

"How about we eat lunch instead?" I said hopefully

"No, you're not getting out of this Rima." Said Amu

Then there was a "ping!" and I was wearing a bib "WAHHHHHH! Rima no want to! Let me eat in peace you bullies!" I screamed while flailing around of the ground.

The others just stared at me wide eyed before breaking into laughter.

"I guess we just found Yaya's" said Nagihiko who was laughing. I just have to be calm right now…Calm and laid back, just go with the flow… Wait doesn't that sound familiar? Oh shi-

"PING!" Orange headphones appeared around my neck and I ran off in a random direction.

"Lady Rima!" screamed a horde of random fanboys and I turned to them and winked before running off. God I'll regret that later… After about five minutes of running around doing random crap that I have always wanted to do, Nagihiko came over and grabbed my arm.

"Rima you should try and stop before you do something worse I know Rhythm's character change will make you-"He was cut off when I kissed him. KISSED HIM! Damn being so close and acting so impulsively! Why would I even want to do that! The headphones vanished.

"Damn you Yaya!" I yelled trying to cover up my embarrassment with rage.

"What the-?" Nagihiko began blushing and looking at me shocked before I screamed

"It's all Yaya's fault! Forget that ever happened!" and ran away leaving a very confused Nagihiko. Huh he looks kind of cute like that- RIMA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!

"Mashiro? Why are you smashing your head against that wall?" asked Kirishima "Doesn't that hurt?" Oh you stupid, stupid fanboys…

"No. I am doing because it's fun." I said sarcastically

"Oh I'll try it later then want to go out for a parfait with me later?" he asked not picking up on the sarcastic comment. Dumb fan boy to be with me you need to heed my words fools!

"I am sorry but I am busy." I said in a bored tone

"Then tomorrow?" damn he is persistent

"Hello sister-in-law! I am coming to take you to class now bye!" yelled Nadeshiko dragging me away while I screamed

"Sister in law?"

"Yep" she said and flung me into my seat before another ping! Sounded off and little peach blossoms appeared in my hair.

"That will never happen between me and the other purple-headed freak!" I roared swinging around an axe at least twice the size of my body.

"Rima calm down!" yelled Amu hiding under her desk to avoid the massive axe.

Calm the words seemed to echo in my head when another ping! Sounded off and a yellow diamond appeared in my hair.

"Tee hee~" I giggle standing in a pile of wreckage and tilting my head to the side acting completely innocent while everyone sweat-dropped and someone muttered "Rima sure is having huge mood swings today…"

I growled and sat down doodling for the rest of the class.

After school

"Hey Rima." Oh god it was Nagihiko please don't talk about earlier!

"H-hi" I stuttered feeling my cheeks heat up as I looked away. Why does he make me feel like this?

"Want to go out for a parfait tomorrow?" he asked smiling at me

"Fine but you're paying." I said teasingly

"Really? You're not screwing with me right?" he questioned

"No I am not-"I was cut off by a "ping!" what now?

A little halo formed over my head and I ran off screaming something about a love radar while Nagihiko followed me.

"Over there! The love is blinding bright!" I screamed pointing at…

**Me: cliffy~! **

**Robert: and now your readers want you dead -.-**

**Christina: Oh well she just loves to torture everyone -.-**

**Me: Sorry if this story suck T.T I just need to get out all the randomness bottled up inside me Q.Q**

**All: Review or M-fuzz will declare war on potato salad!**


	5. Tadeshiko, Unicorns and creepers!

_**Me: Guess who?**_

_**Robert : Santa?**_

_**Christina: Edward Cullen?**_

_**Brian: The muffin king?**_

_**Josh: Your mom? :D**_

_**Me: -.-' It's true all my friends are morons…**_

_**All else: :'(**_

_**Me: I still love you guys and I don't own shugo chara…**_

**Nagihiko's POV~**

I stood there mortified at what Rima was pointing at… MY sister and Tadase. Kissing! My brotherly overprotective powers active and I was about to lunge for them when I heard yet another distinct "Ping!" and I turned to see Rima with devil wings and an evil grin.

"Hey lovebirds! Maybe if you stop sucking face for longer than five seconds, you could say hi to us! I mean honestly! Get a room and don't forget to be safe!" Rima yelled and I paled when Nadeshiko turned to us with the most angry expression while Rima just stood there smirking.

"Rima I think we should leave." I said tugging on her arm signaling that we should leave.

"Why I am on a role here!" Rima said cockily but it was too late to run because Nadeshiko was right in front of us with a very big box…

"Oh sh-" I was cut off when she shoved me and Rima into the box and picked it up and started carrying it somewhere.

"I am going to murder Yaya later." Muttered Rima I guess she was out of the character change.

"I'd help you but I am too likeable for that." I said happily trying to cover up my distress at the fact that Nadeshiko had put Rima right on top of me and I had to force myself not to hug her and kiss her neck. Have willpower Nagihiko it hopefully won't be much longer now…

**Outside the box no one's POV~**

"What do you mean I don't have enough stamps?" roared Nadeshiko

"I mean one stamp isn't enough to send a package this heavy to…" the cashier looked at the book to read where it was going. "Paris… But you can buy more stamps from that machine" he said weakly pointing at a stamp machine. Nadeshiko glared at him one more time before walking over and clicking buttons on the machine.

"No more stamps? I am going to kill this thing!" roared Nadeshiko (By the way I hope you notice she is chara changed) and because of that little outburst she was kicked out.

"Awww that was the fourth time this month" she whined

"It's ok Nade, you can send Nagihiko to Paris another time let's go on our date" said Tadase who took her hand and they left. Leaving behind the box.

**Rima's POV~**

Great they left… Time for Rima's Houdini skills to activate. I pulled out a pocket knife and cut the top open. Ok maybe not the most "Houdini" way to do it but I never took classes on that stuff…

"You had a knife with you the whole time?" Nagihiko yelled/asked

"Yep but I didn't want to use it yet because Nadeshiko might of killed me. I carry it with me at all times." I said

Nagihiko took a step back from me.

"Hey Nagihiko can you try and get this dumb collar off me?" I asked

"Sure" he said and went behind me started pulling, oh god does he realize that he pressed up against me and this looks like…

"Excuse me but can you not do that?" asked a random Unicorn (Mintcookiemonsterr said more unicorns in one of her reviews;) Nagihiko gasped when he noticed what this looked like and then the collar broke off. We stood there awkwardly with the unicorn in front of us and I said the first thing that came to mind…

"That thing needs to be condemned! Kill it with fire and holy water!" Ok not the most normal first thing that comes to mind but oh well…

"Rawr!" yelled a group of random fan boys who came and chased the unicorn away.

"That was… Strange?" said Nagihiko while he scratched the back of his head and sweat dropped

"Whatever, I am hungry from all that condemning" I said walking to the nearest ice cream shop while Nagihiko followed me like a lost puppy.

"What are you doing?" I asked threateningly as my insides screamed 'He wants to come on a date with you!'

"I am hungry and I can't let a pretty little girl like you pay" he said smirking at me as we walked inside and ordered

"Orange sorbet" I said

"Black raspberry sorbet" he said and we went outside and sat down and then I heard Nagihiko gasp and I looked to where he was pointing. Nadeshiko and Tadase sharing a sundae.

"We can't let them see us" he said

"Why?" I asked while raising an eyebrow

"Because they'll assume something!" He said and dragged me away

I kept licking my ice cream as he basically carried me away.

"You think they saw us?" he asked

"Nope. They were too busy feeding each other ice cream" I said as I nonchalantly like my ice cream.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked

"Sure" and the two of us parted ways.

**Somewhere else…**

"Rima will be mine all mine muhahahahahaha!" Laughed a familiar voice as the person burned a picture of Nagihiko…

_**Me: Done! Oh someone wants to get rid of Nagi!**_

_**Christina: Le gasp :O**_

_**Josh: You shall be condemned! **_

_**Robert: shut up -.-**_

_**All: Review or else Mr. Unicorn will come back!**_


End file.
